


the start

by netsirhc



Series: home [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kyoto Saga, Love Confessions, M/M, soft Bon bc he's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: After the defeat of the Impure King, Rin finds himself unable to sleep and comes to a surprising realization.





	the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic in the fandom and of course my first BonRin fic, so I hope it's good! I want to work on my writing more and I ran out of BonRin fics to read so I decided to write my own. :) Feel free to leave kudos/comments/constructive criticism and keep a lookout because this story will be the first installment of a series (that I have yet to create). I'm going to try and post a story once a week on Friday/Saturday. Inbox me with any questions or any criticism you don't want to leave in the comments. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Ao No Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist. I wish.

It started in Kyoto.

 

It started after the adrenaline of the Impure King’s defeat died down, leaving aching bones and a trail of exhaustion. With the praise of Rin’s flames still rattling in his mind and the danger of his execution once again put on hold, the half demon found himself lying in bed in Suguro’s family inn. Sleep and dreams alike had evaded him for the past couple hours, leaving him to listen to the sounds of the ExWire’s soft snores throughout the room.

Rin shifted, bringing his hands to fold underneath his head as he took in another deep breath. He could feel Kuro curl deeper into his covers as though Rin’s loud thoughts were disturbing the familiar’s slumber.

Why couldn’t he just _sleep._ After the exhaustion of the battle with the Impure King, the other ExWire’s had no issues when their head hit the pillow. That’s all that he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was to _sleep._ He was exhausted, mentally and physically. Of course because of his demonic blood, healing was no issue. So not long after they arrived back to the inn, his injuries were long gone. But the ache of his body and his mind remained.

Rin’s eyes roamed around the darkened room, picking out his classmates’ silhouettes in the darkness as they continued with their sleep. He breathed a sigh as his sapphire eyes settled on the silhouette of Suguro who laid a few feet away from his own bed. He could see the ever-present furrow of Suguro’s brow, even in his slumber he was scowling. Rin couldn’t help but chuckle softly, his eyes running over the sleeping teens features.

Suguro’s chest rose and fell as a soft exhale was heard from his slightly parted lips, almost a sigh into the dead of the night. Even though a scowl was still etched into his brow, he had a softer tone to his usual expression. An expression that wiped away the always agitated persona of _Bon_ and left a teen who just had the weight of the world on his shoulder lifted. He was…peaceful. Rin could feel his lips curve up in a smile as he watched another sigh escaped Suguro’s parted lips.  

The smile faded and something deep in his chest ached, a familiar feeling rising into a lump in his throat.

_Dammit._

He cursed himself mentally as he moved to sit up, putting his head in his hands as his fingers ran through his hair. He sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes tight before carefully standing up from his bed. He easily maneuvered around Kuro’s sleeping form to tiptoe the maze of his classmates’ sleeping forms, making his way to the door leading outside.

After closing the door gently as to not wake the others, he sat on the step going down in the courtyard. Pulling his legs closer, he resumed his previous position with his head in his hands as the breezed blew softly against his ivory skin.

_He felt it again._

The warmth that blossomed in his chest just moments ago mimicked from before the defeat of the Impure King, when Suguro put his trust in Rin. In that moment, Rin saw someone other than the infuriating and yelling Bon. He felt _seen._ He felt…loved.

Rin huffed as he shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight. _No._ He couldn’t overthink this, not after finally having Suguro trust in him and be his fucking friend. How long had he been trying to befriend his classmates since he revealed himself? He finally trusts him and now he’s got feelings for him?

The thought caused his breath the stutter, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. His grip on his raven locks tightened slightly. Did he like Suguro? More than a friend, more than what he’s been chasing from his classmates? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his mind going back to the softness of Suguro’s sleeping form and the warmth that spread through his chest at the mere sight.

 _Yeah. I like Suguro._  

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and the worry started to settle in. Maybe it was new but maybe…Maybe it had always been there. He remembered the first time he saw Suguro, in the Cram school, the epitome of “cool”. His cheeks had reddened and his whole body practically shook with giddiness. Maybe he was just as clueless as Suguro was.

The fear of rejection sat at the edge, ready to drop to the bottom of his stomach. All he could picture is the angry scowl on Suguro’s expression, disgust evident in his features. That’s the only outcome to this, Rin’s sure. There’s no possible way that any of these feelings could be returned, especially for him. He’s the son of Satan. It’s a miracle Suguro considers him a friend. He couldn’t possibly-

“Okumura?”

Rin jumped up at the sudden yet soft voice that broke through his thoughts, turning his eyes to a very tired Suguro walking outside. His brow still held the tension of a scowl, but exhaustion was evident in his features. Rin noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, the bleariness of his sleep ridden eyes as Suguro closed the door behind him. His two-tone hair was nowhere near its normal sculpted shape, every hair on his head seemingly going in all directions.

_He was so cute._

“Geez, Suguro! You scared the shit outta me!” Suguro gave no answer but he saw a teasing smirk grace his lips. Rin tried to hide the blush rising to his pointed ears as his tail twitched behind him. He sighed, tearing his eyes away Suguro’s disheveled image (as much as he hated to) to lower himself back down.

Rin heard the soft padding of Suguro’s feet follow to his side, following suit as he sat down. He was very aware of how close he was, the warmth that radiated off the older teen seemingly calming the half demon. The corner of Rin’s lips curved up for a moment before he tried to focus on moon above.

A long moment passed before the comfortable silence was broken.

“Can’t sleep?” Suguro’s voice was gruff with exhaustion, deep in his throat and Rin tried his damnest not to let it show how it affected him.

Rin settled for another sigh, shaking his head before glancing towards Suguro. “Nah. Maybe it’s the adrenaline. Maybe I have too much energy to burn off.” _Maybe it’s you._

“Yeah, you’re a big ball of energy. I don’t doubt you’ve having issues coming down.” Suguro chuckled softly, resting his forearms on his raised knees. Rin caught the slight apprehensive tone in his words, like he was questioning the reasoning that was given to him. Suguro did always have a way about catching on to the mask that he put on. Sometimes it was a good thing. Other times…

Rin hummed in agreement, watching Suguro as he eyed the bright moon in the sky above the teens. This…. version of Suguro confuses him. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep or that they’re _alone_ but he’s not biting off Rin’s head. And Rin doesn’t know if he likes it or not. No, he definitely likes this ‘softer’ version.

“What are you doing up? I didn’t wake you, did I?” Rin asked softly, a slight grimace on his features as he turned towards him. He didn’t make eye contact, afraid that Suguro would look into his eyes and see the truth behind them.

Rin could see Suguro tense slightly, his expression faltering before he looked towards the half demon. His brown eyes seemed to be searching for the answer in Rin’s face before he sighed, anxiety clear in his brow.

“Uh, no…No, I- I was just restless. Woke up to find you gone and I…” Suguro ran his hand through his two-tone hair, exhaling as a ghost of a cocky smirk raised his lips but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t run off to sacrifice yourself like the idiot you are.”

“Hhn.” Rin grunted with a show of rolling his eyes before moving his eyes towards the moonlight once again. He tried to push down the hope that Suguro’s first statement implied but he felt like he was choking on it. “Somebody has to and I’d rather it be me than y- one of you guys.”

It was true. Rin wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought he was. He _knew_ the danger that his flames and his parentage set him in. He _knew_ that no matter what he did, he was always going to be pending execution. Because no matter how many times he’s saved their asses-the Vatican’s, that is- it will never be enough. He’ll always be Satan’s spawn and in need of extinction. He _knows_ he’s gonna die one day but he prefers it be by saving his friends rather than Angel’s cold blade.

“Dammit, Okumura!” The sharp hiss broke Rin out of his stupor, eyes shooting over to see Suguro standing and anger evident on his features. All signs of softness and peaceful tranquil gone from his face. “Cut the shit!”

Rin could feel it bubbling in his stomach as snapped back. “There is no shit to cut! I need to protect you-you guys! Do you expect me _not_ to go and leave you in danger?! Huh?!” The snarl was shot towards him, Rin standing and matching Suguro’s stance.

Suguro took a step forward, his own snarl on his lips as he grabbed a fistful of Rin’s shirt in his fist. “How is it that after _all_ that we’ve been through, you still can’t get it through your thick skull?” He shook him slightly, as if wanting to shake him from his thoughts. “When are you going to realize that friends stick together. Hell, as exorcists we have to _stick together._ Work together to defeat the problem. That’s what we need to do as friends too. I said that I trust you and I stand by that. But don’t be a dumbass and go throwing your life away because some goddammed hero complex that you have.” He growled, his other hand going to fist the front of Rin’s shirt as well.

Rin stared at the older teens angered expression, noting the hint of something hiding behind his façade. It clicked and Rin smirked as he grabbed Suguro’s wrist as if to try to pull away. Where their skin met, Rin’s skin burned. He tried to tune that loud feeling out as he moved his eyes to meet brown ones.

“Aw, is Princess Suguro worried for me?” The taunt meant to be teasing, referencing back to their little playful spat before taking down the Impure King but the teasing was held back. It sounded…. curious. Rin cursed himself as Suguro’s fist loosened slightly and his expression falter.

“Of course I am.”

If he didn’t see the words slip from Suguro’s mouth, he would swear that it was his imagination. He would think that his heart was playing a cruel joke on him, dangling it in front of him only to snatch it away and leave him more broken.

But they did come from Suguro. Rin could feel his own expression soften and his grip on Suguro’s wrist slack to loosely hold. The older teen’s own expression was softened, the façade of anger melting away by the passing second.

“Of course I’m worried for you. You saved the day, I’ll give you that but you…You’re constantly running into the face of danger, not caring about your life to no extent of your actions.” His words were soft yet strong in their conviction, leaving Rin to try and swallow the emotion that was rising in his throat. “You don’t care if you die on the battlefield with no help from your _team._ You don’t care if you flame up and get yourself killed by execution.” Rin opened his mouth to counter his words, trying to explain _why_ but Suguro continued forward.

“You don’t care if you leave us to bury you. You think that I don’t know _why_ you do this? I know that you struggle with your flames, with who you are. But you shouldn’t. You can lean on us, if you need to. That’s why we’re friends. You can lean on us.” He repeated, as if to push it through Rin’s thick skull. Suguro hesitated slightly, his eyes holding a seemingly heated argument with himself before setting his jaw and breathing out gently. “You can lean on me.”

Somehow through his rant, their faces had inched closer and left a small space between the two. Rin couldn’t stop thinking about that fact and how close Suguro was to him. When did he get so close? _Why_ was he so close? Rin had to push down the excitement and hope that was, once again, bubbling inside his chest. He knew that his chest was heaving slightly but he hoped, he _wished_ , that Suguro didn’t notice that fact.

He shot out his tongue to wet his suddenly dry lips before looking back to the older teen. “I…uh…” Rin stuttered, his mind racing to the speed of sound. His eyes flickered down to Suguro’s lips and he mentally cursed himself for being so transparent. He didn’t expect this much care from Suguro and it just made his chest flutter even more. He meets the teen’s curious stare and in Suguro’s eyes came slight surprise and then, realization.

He expected to be shoved away, disgust written clearly on Suguro’s features. He expected to have to explain that _no, it’s not like that_ and some teasing comments. He expected to lose the friend that he just gained, a friend that was so passionate about whatever he did and even passionate about the friends that he cared for so much. He expected all of this and more.

But he never expected Suguro to kiss so gently.

Suguro had pulled him in without a word, his lips gently pressing against the half demon’s as Rin’s eyes widened in surprise and his body froze instantly. Suguro’s eyes were clenched tight, like he was afraid of what was to come next. Like he jumped from a bridge and hoping that he remembered to strap into a parachute.

Rin melted, his hands tightening ever so slightly before his lips unwound from Suguro’s soft pressure. He could hear the exhale of _thank god_ releasing from Suguro’s nose as his eyes loosened. Rin closed his eyes gently, returning the kiss with as much softness as he could muster. The twist in his chest loosened and he felt as if his heart was blossoming.

After a few moments, he felt Suguro pull away and instantly missed the warmth that his lips invited. He took in a shaky breath, taking a few moments before he opened his eyes to the older teen smiling softly. Rin took a moment to gather the thoughts that Suguro, that _ass,_ scattered everywhere before he spoke.

“You kissed me.”

A snort was the reply, Suguro shaking his head. “Yeah, no shit.” His words didn’t hold their usual bitterness but there was the usual teasing tone underneath. A smirk pulled at Suguro’s lips as his eyes flashed down the Rin’s glistening lips then back up to his sapphire eyes. “And you kissed me back.”

“No shit.” The words held the same teasing and was a simple exhale.  Rin could feel his chest heaving slightly, trying to unwind the remainder of chest so he could relax. He could feel Suguro loosening his hold on his shirt, one hand tentatively moving to cup his cheek as his thumb stroked his ivory skin.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months.”

Rin blanched, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Well, _why the hell didn’t you_?!” He could feel a smile slowly creep the corners of his lips upwards as he noticed the deep blush that was rising from Suguro’s neck up to his cheeks.

“Ah, shaddup you idiot.” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the half demon but Rin knew that the agitation didn’t reach his eyes. They were still sparkling with the same feeling he’s sure his was: happiness.

The question was left unanswered and Rin didn’t try to chase it down, knowing that the answer was a little more complicated than he wanted it to be. A smirk painted Rin’s lips as he sighed dramatically. “Ah, it’s just like a fairytale. A Knight and his Princess Suguro.”

“Don’t make me punch you.”


End file.
